Ugly Sweater Party
by vainila
Summary: -¿Qué puedo decir?- sonrió burlonamente el castaño. –Me encanta la Navidad. Este fic participa del especial de diciembre"Snoggletog Secreto" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"


_Ugly Sweater Party_

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. Sólo soy perteneciente de las escenas. __Este fic participa del especial de diciembre"Snoggletog Secreto" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"._

**Rated: T**

**Palabras: 1,231**

**Para Astrid Hofferson 01**

Era 24 de Diciembre, y gran parte de las tiendas se encontraban cerradas en ese momento. La nieve caía del cielo dejando un manto blanco puro en todo lugar que se veía; Hiccup estaba agradecido de no tener que usar su moto puesto que no quería que nadie, a excepción de sus amigos, lo viera con este horrible suéter. Fue una idea de Astrid, ella era una gran fanática de la navidad así que pensó que era una buena idea festejarlo todos juntos usando estos horribles suéteres. Valka lo llevaba en su auto, con la misma ropa también; era un reno mal hecho con una gran nariz roja en la base del estómago. – ¿Estas emocionado?- preguntó sonriéndole un momento, quitando sus ojos de la carretera.

-Un poco.- hizo hombros, no es que odiará estar rodeado de sus amigos; no era así, finalmente podía llamar a aquellas personas amigos sino que era la primera festividad que iba a estar sin él. Tomó un gran respiro y dejó que esos pensamientos se desvanecieran en su mente. Gran parte del barrio estaba llena de luces de colores, pequeños Santa Claus en las puertas de la casa y, casi todos, con algún muñeco de nieve. Una vez llegada a la casa, tocaron la puerta, había varios autos fuera así que eso significaba que eran los últimos en llegar; la puerta se abrió. Astrid estaba frente a ellos sonriendo dulcemente, su suéter era azul con copos de nieve cosidos en toda la parte del pecho hasta las mangas. Su cabello estaba sostenido por la trenza de siempre pero podías notar el maquillaje en sus ojos, no demasiado, si lo suficiente como para hacer sus ojos destacar aún más.

-Hey.-sonrió y el mundo pareció detenerse por un segundo. –Me gusta tu suéter.- dijo juguetonamente mientras lo golpeaba en el estómago activando el botón algún "botón" escondido que empezó a tocar música. En ese momento, todo quedó en silencio a excepción del molesto sonido; Hiccup pudo sentir las risas de voces masculinas detrás de la puerta, cerca de la sala.

-¿De enserio, Hiccup?- preguntó Tuffnut doblándose de la risa en el suelo, estaban todos jugando videojuegos frente a la televisión.

-¿Qué puedo decir?- sonrió burlonamente el castaño. –Me encanta la Navidad.- Astrid los dejó pasar a ambos. Valka pronto desapareció en la cocina, seguramente para hablar con las madres de los demás. Hiccup examinó la habitación, había un gran árbol llenó de luces en un rincón; había medias, decoraciones, los Hofferson realmente amaban las fiestas.

···

La noche llegó rápido y estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa dejando que sus bocas se aguaran con los diferentes tipos de comidas; pollo, papas, ensalada e incluso el delicioso pie de la madre de Fishlegs algo que Hiccup tanto amaba. Los demás contaban que harían en sus vacaciones. No obstante, Astrid no hablaba, solo observaba a su plato silenciosa moviendo su tenedor de lado a lado. -¿Estas bien?- pregunto levantando una ceja algo confundido. La chica lo miró saliendo de su trance.

-Oh, seh- sonrió hacia él, forzadamente.

-¿De enserio?- preguntó otra vez sabiendo que era mentira. La rubia asintió poniendo un pedazo de carne en su boca, sin siquiera míralo nuevamente durante toda la noche.

Después del gran banquete algunos decidieron irse a dormir, otros se quedaron viendo alguna que otra película navideña que pasaban en la televisión. Hiccup fue uno de estos, tirado en el sofá con una manta sobre su cuerpo dejando que un brazo desganado descansara en el suelo; muchos se habían unido a él pero pasando cierta hora de la noche fueron retirándose. Valka estaba en el otro sofá más pequeño acurrucada en ella misma durmiendo plácidamente. Sintió algunos pasos dirigiéndose a la cocina; levantó un poco su torso aunque no pudo ver nada. Sus fosas nasales con el olor a leche calentada, se levantó algo extrañado.

-¿Astrid?- preguntó patidifuso y algo sonrojado viendo a la chica simplemente en su ropa interior con su suéter encima. Gracias a todos los dioses. Sus piernas estaban encima de la mesa mientras su cuerpo se recostaba en la silla; tenía en su mano una taza con chocolate caliente.

-Hey.- respondió tomando un sorbo sonoro.

-¿No estabas durmiendo?

-No puedo dormir.- levantó la taza. -¿Quieres?- este asintió viendo como la rubia se levantaba de su asiento para ir a una de las estanterías en la alacena que estaba llena de tazas para té.

-¿Insomnio?- preguntó, viendo como esta levantaba los hombros en forma de respuesta. –Mira, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede?- depositaba a cucharadas el polvo de cacao. -¿Qué _te _sucede?- lo miró. –Cuando los chicos empezaron a jugar la Legenda de Zelda, ni siquiera tomaste el mando, y admítelo, amas ese juego. Estábamos decorando las galletas y…- subió dos dedos haciendo comillas. –"Estabas demasiado cansado", te invité para que te divirtieras, para poder pasar tiempo con nosotros. Somos tus amigos, tu familia… -podía notar el dolor en su voz, Astrid realmente se tomaba esto enserio. Quería verlo feliz y él lo estaba arruinando.

-Lo siento…- tosió un poco, no iba a sacar el tema. -¿Quedaron algunas galletas sin decorar?

Astrid lo observó dejando que el enojo se alejara. –Bueno, tienes suerte de que sea una buena amiga y haya dejado algo para ti.- le entregó la taza sonriéndole esperanzadoramente.

···

Minutos más tarde estaban acurrucados en el sofá, con las galletas decoradas de una forma horrible, tomando chocolate. –Debo decirlo, el casco vikingo es súper navideño.- se burló escupiendo algunas migajas al suelo.

-Oh si, el hacha también es bastante buena.- le sonrió mostrando la comida en su boca.

-Ugh, asqueroso. – rio bajo alejando su rostro de ella. Miró hacia arriba y su sonrisa se desvaneció, dejando que un color rojo carmesí inundara sus mejillas y sus orejas. Astrid al ver su rostro, observó donde su mirada de dirigía, creando así la misma expresión en ella. Un muérdago. Ambos se miraron, sus corazones latían con fuerza mientras acercaban sus rostros…

La música los asustó tanto que ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo. -¡Calla a esa cosa!

-¿Crees que no lo hubiera hecho si pudiera?- preguntó sacándose su suéter que no dejaba de tocar la música navideña cada vez más fuerte.

-Mejor me voy.- se levantó dejándolo solo con su vergüenza. –Si mi papá se levanta, lo que podría pasar puesto que es militar, y me encuentra así, aquí, y contigo. Ambos estamos fritos.-subió rápido las escaleras, de dos en dos para ser más exactos, y entró a su cuarto.

El castaño se quitó su abrigo tirándolo contra la pared haciendo que la música se detuviera.

···

La mañana siguiente, gran parte de la familia y los invitados estaban apilados en la cocina comiendo su desayuno. Hiccup se despertó con alguien moviéndolo sin ninguna delicadeza; abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba realmente enojado por su beso fallido de anoche así que quien quiera que fuera se arrepentiría de despertarlo tan temprano y de esa forma. –Feliz navidad.- le susurró una voz femenina que conocía bastante bien. Mucho antes de que pudiera responder ella ya lo estaba besando. Era lento y dulce, no tanto como su primer beso cuando tenían once, que realmente ambos habían decidido borrar de su cabeza puesto que había sido bastante vergonzoso.

Llevó su mano a la parte trasera de su cuello puesto que no quería que se rompiera el beso; no esta vez. _"Feliz navidad para mí"_ pensó Hiccup sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pensé que no lo terminaría y me sentiría súper mal de no poder entregar el regalo. Espero que a Astrid Hofferson 01 le guste... ¡Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad y espero que tengan un hermoso año nuevo!<p> 


End file.
